To Fight Against a Legion
by ShadowyDream
Summary: Michael is joined by another of the Seven archangels, Camiel the archangel of love. Can they protect man's only hope of survival while facing a legion of foes? And in the meantime will they each find love? Michael X OC   Camiel, an archangel
1. Chapter 1

Preface

'And God said, Let us make man in our image, after our likeness: and let them have dominion over the fish of the sea, and over the fowl of the air, and over the cattle, and over all the earth, and over every creeping thing that crept upon the earth. So God created man in his image, in the image of God created he him; male and female created he them. And God blessed them…and God saw everything that he had made, and, behold, it was very good. '

So that first week is forever etched into my memory. We, the archangels, witnessed it all…and what beauty there was in viewing the whole world come to life. Gabriel, Michael, Raphael, Uriel, Camiel, Jophiel, and Suryan—some of our names live on in the humans' countless history books, while other names have been forgotten. Their history books only cover small sighs of time though and there are vast periods missing. We alone have witnessed it all. We alone have seen just what exactly the human race is capable of.

Darkness in light and light in darkness, forever wheeling about each other, forever inextricably tied together—that is what the humans are capable of. When our duties permit, some of us will watch over the humans, some will guide, some will teach. However, times occur when our Cadre of Seven must meet. When our Father gives us an order, we obey. That's how I thought it would worked, how it would always be. Oh, how wrong I was.

There came a time in our long existence when He no longer remembered His promise to His Beloved creation—man and woman. He forgot His promise to keep His bow in the clouds—to never erase the beauty of the earth in pure destruction. The humans were so steeped in their darkness most of the archangels' understood His order. They understood why He wanted it done.

There were some though that looked down at the dark, dark world (such darkness, the sky above filled with stars had more points of light) and saw something more. We saw the guttering Light within in the Darkness—a few small humans attempting to hold back the oncoming darkness with their own small candle lights of Faith. We saw that it would eventually end in their destruction without an intervention. We, Michael and I, alone remembered what it felt like to bow down before the Father's Beloved, what it felt like to love them with such unconditional and unrestrained resolve. We alone saw one small flickering light that burned brighter than most—there was hope still—and that is what led us on our own desperate Fall to save those that the Father needed.

This is where our story begins, when we had to fight against a Legion.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The meeting was to commence promptly, when the sun touched the earth in farewell to make way for the coolness of evening. The fading sunlight painted the sky varying shades of orange, red, and yellow and highlighted the archangels' wings as they touched down. Gabriel was first to arrive, which made sense seeing as he was the most obedient and disciplined of the Seven. His black-gray wings flared to slow his descent; he touched down in front of the council room and then walked through the door-sized opening, sparing no look around to the other approaching shadows. Next Raphael came on wings of the softest white feathers. Uriel followed with russet wings shot through with the orange-red shade of flames, her feathers seemed to glow in the sunset. Suryan and Jophiel arrived at the same time, touching down and releasing hands as they did so. Their wings brushed together for a moment—a flash of deep chocolate brown and vibrant gold-yellow respectively—before they too walked through their own seats of the council room. The five archangels glanced at the two empty seats between Gabriel and Uriel and then looked to each other.

Uriel was the first to break the silence. Her voice ringing with wisdom and a small amount of exasperation, "Michael and Camiel are always the last to arrive." Raphael nodded his head in agreement. His green eyes bright with intelligence, "One might almost wonder what it is they are doing alone with each other all the time." A brilliant Light flashed brightly before dissipating—a warning to His Archangels.

Raphael stopped nodding the instant Uriel spoke her second sentence and his white wings twitched and then were still, "Uriel, as you embody the wisdom to my knowledge I would have thought you would know better."

Uriel arched an eyebrow in reply; her gray eyes calm, "Do we not all suspect it? I am not in the wrong if I'm voicing everyone's opinions."

Suryan moved to speak but was beaten by Jophiel whose wings ruffled slightly in agitation but remained soft as dove's feathers. It was only in fights that their wings grew hard and sharp to protect them from harm. She spoke quietly, "Uriel, you know that Michael will do nothing that breaks honor with anyone. Camiel is nearly as stalwart in any relationship she has. He holds honor above all else and she, love. What you are suggesting is out of the question and does both of them great dishonor. You know they would not do what you are suggesting. Camiel, the archangel of love if you've forgotten, could never enter into any relationship without the strong ties that she alone is able to sense between the souls. Michael would not enter into a relationship that brought into question the purity of one of his own. She is his second in command in all but title. They are companions, nothing more." She heaved a sigh at the end of her long winded speech but refused to move her hazel gaze from Uriel.

Eventually the older angel looked away while flipping blonde hair behind her shoulders, "You are right of course. I meant no disrespect."

Suryan spoke next—his voice placating his peers, as that was his job—and his dark brown eyes met all of the gathered archangels, "We know you didn't, Uriel. To be fair, it would be the epitome of blindness for us to assume that nothing will happen though. I believe they are soul mates, but of course only Camiel and Father will know for sure when the time comes." The others nodded.

Gabriel spoke now, "Not the epitome, brother. That has already happened." He pointed to a tapestry that was the only decoration in the marble council room apart from the mahogany table and chairs. It showed gray storm clouds and lightning flashing. A single Bright star fell from the clouds, where small angels were pictured, one with blue-black wings outspread and holding a shining sword aloft shadowed by a figure with emerald wings folded while she held a shining dagger, emphasized with silver light surrounding them as they stood on the clouds watching the Fall of one of their own—Lucifer. The Five sobered instantly.

Way up above the small council room a female archangel was pacing the marble veranda; her jade green eyes troubled, her brown hair cascading down her back, her dark emerald wings folded to her back, the ends just sweeping the floor. A male stood leaning against a pillar his blue-black wings also folded neatly. Camiel stopped her pacing, "We'll have to go, Michael. We can argue for mercy towards the humans." Her eyes moved to meet those of her greatest friend and companion—the leader of the Cadre.

Michael's blue eyes were a sea of emotion, but only to those who knew him well. Camiel counted herself as one of those few. To any other angel or seraphim, Michael betrayed no emotion; his face was always filled with a calm acceptance: no matter the situation. That was why he was General of His armies. Today though, his eyes were filled with resolve, Camiel saw it and strengthened her own resolve even as her heart plummeted in despair. "They will not see our way, will they Michael?"

"Camiel, you know the answer to that. The order has already been given; He wills it to be done. We can do nothing to stop it." Michael's voice was calm—a façade she was sure—and he gently reached out a hand. Camiel grasped it firmly and they both flared their wings.

Before stepping off into the abyss she turned to him, "I will argue my case anyway, I cannot sit by and do nothing while the order for the humans' destruction is decreed." Michael nodded his head; he had expected nothing less of Camiel. She, as archangel of love, understood more than the rest of the Cadre ever could at the ties that the humans had on their heavenly protectors. Camiel and he had been the first to bow down to His creation after all.

"When the time comes, I will do what needs to be done, Camiel."

"No, Michael, we will do it together."

The meeting seemed to drag on. As decreed they talked about what each of them were in charge of; Michael of the defenses of the mortals against sin and despair, Gabriel of the discipline and protection he had offered the humans, Raphael of healing, Uriel of wisdom, imparted, Jophiel of enlightenment reached, and Suryan of justice dealt. Camiel was lost in her thoughts as she listened to the others. All that they were talking about had connections in some way to humans. Couldn't they see that? For so long, their lives had revolved around loving, protecting, and guiding His most beloved creation. However, even she could admit that the meeting was dark indeed, her own responsibility over love for instance had very little hope in it—it seemed everything was dark and filled with shadows and hate down on earth. Looks could be deceiving though, Camiel thought.

"Camiel… Camiel, will you give your report?" Michael's soft voice brought her back out of her musings and she glanced at the Six around her.

"Of course I will, Michael. However, my report is much the same as all of yours. Very few humans have the true strength of a connection worked hard for; even fewer have found the cords needed to bind each other to the other in nothing but true love. The world seems dark."

Gabriel was first to nod, "His order will see to the change of that."

Camiel met her brother's eyes stubbornly, "Mercy is the answer, and they are simply lost. They need help, guidance, to find their way back onto the path."

Gabriel's wings clicked dangerously, "Do you question Him, Camiel, your own Father?"

She shook her head and her own wings rustled and clinked together in carefully contained outrage, "I question myself as you well know, Gabriel. Sisters, Brothers…don't do this. Hope is not completely lost for them, with the birth of the chi—"

A few of the gathered archangels' gasped at her presumption. Gabriel quickly cut her off, "That child will never be born, Camiel. There is no hope. There will be no change in the humans. That is final."

Camiel blinked back angry tears but then her feathers smoothed to softness again, she was surprised that the dark emotion had crept up on her. She glanced at Michael but then roved over the other gathered faces, "Their light isn't completely gone! This is wrong." She stood up violently from her chair which skidded back with a rough screech. She ignored the winces from those gathered and plowed on, "I can see the soul connections between everything. You all know this, Father gave me these gifts as He gave you all yours, I see the light still glowing." She looked pointedly between Suryan and Jophiel, they exchanged a glance.

Camiel now looked at Michael again. He met her eyes—a flash of blue and jade meeting in perfect harmony, "I love the humans. Our Father taught us to love them, even all their imperfections, because He loves them."

Gabriel spoke again his wings still clinking together with the overzealousness of his gestures, "You Camiel," He pointed at her savagely, "you attempt to beg for mercy for the humans by using our Father as a bargaining chip." She opened her mouth to reply, jade flashing dangerously, but Gabriel moved a hand to silence her. The rest of the Cadre was silent although Michael refused to glance away from Camiel. She met his eyes and he inclined his head a fraction and her face returned to being emotionless, "Even if that wasn't your intention, it is what it is, Camiel. You dare question His judgment? When has He gone wrong? Has He not always saved everyone from evil?" Now he pointed at the tapestry which stirred in the breeze.

Camiel stood silent as she perused the thread-bare tapestry telling one of their oldest stories. Michael and she were pictured there she knew. The pain of betrayal that Lucifer had speared deep into all their hearts was still fresh in her long memory. She saw his falling star shine and in an instant realized what must happen. Glancing at Michael she saw a similar understanding light his features.

Gabriel's face softened and he placed his hands on the table as he met Camiel's eyes. She bowed her head and returned to her seat her emerald wings once again resting along her back. Gabriel allowed his own wings to lose their sharpness. One gray-black feather floated to the ground, "We are all called to obedience, Camiel. The order has been given. Michael and you were set the task; the rest of the Seven will gather the forces needed." Camiel bowed her head, seemingly in defeat and acceptance, and the others all relaxed. It was so rare for there to be disputes within the Seven. Their strength was in each other.

"I understand, Gabriel. If that is all I believe I will go and…prepare." Camiel spoke quietly and at Gabriel's nod (for he had seemingly taken control of this meeting) she rose and walked through the window door. Her emerald wings spread, hard to see against the now fallen darkness, and then she once again stepped into nothingness before reappearing circling the Aerie and returning to her chambers. She laid down, her wings spread across the vast expanse of bed and thought to herself. She now had the beginnings of a plan. She would wait for the rest of the Seven to adjourn before she went to find Michael. Camiel sighed; her jade eyes troubled, there was hope for mankind after all, but she wasn't sure of how high the price would be that came with it.


	3. Chapter 3

Camiel met Michael's eyes and grasped his hand, "We cannot wait for Him to remember His promise Michael. We have to go." The last words were whispered so softly that the male archangel had leaned in close—midnight blue wings brushing against emerald. He squeezed her hand and then released it and pushed her further back into the recesses of the Council room, the flickering white Light, ever present, illuminating her features. He looked away. She had found him just as the meeting had come to a close.

"You don't have to go anywhere. Stay."

Camiel's wings rustled together as she stepped forward and once again grasped his hand, "Michael. I cannot stay and you know it. Not feeling the way I do." They shared one last look of the Council room—one (an emerald winged archangel) imagining the chaos that would ensue after two of the Seven left while the other imagined the consequences of this decision. He looked at Camiel and opened his mouth to convince her to stay but then just sighed quietly, she was like him. She wouldn't leave the humans to face their fate alone. They turned as one and stepped off the Council balcony and took to the skies.

As they flew over the coastal city of Los Angeles they wove between the clouds. Thunder rumbled ominously and Camiel turned to Michael, eyes wide at the implied meaning, "Michael… you don't think that…" she trailed off as the white lightning lit the sky. The anger was quite tangible to the archangels' senses. His anger they could sense. Michael squeezed her hand as an image of the Council room and a white light—no longer flickering but flaring—rose to new heights in the domed room. Suddenly the sky flashed white again and then a bolt struck between the two angels.

Camiel released Michael's hand with a cry before they each flew through the sky in different directions, not really flying but falling as the electricity passed through their bodies locking their wings. "Michael!" Camiel's cry was met with silence. She dropped further from the sky and landed on her hands and knees in a deserted alleyway. She allowed the rain to splatter onto her for an interminable time before she carefully sat up and ran a hand through her brown-black hair to push it away from her features. She looked at her right hand which still smoked slightly from the contact with the angry lightning and as she closed her hand into a fist she winced. Grasping a piece of her white dress she ripped it off and wound the fabric around the injury.

Once that was done she leaned her back against the building, ignoring the rain now, and laid her head back so she was looking through the rain towards the clouds. Where was Michael now? Should she wait? The answer came to her presently—no, they could not waste time waiting for each other. They would have to continue and trust they'd meet up later.

She brought her gaze back from the sky to the ground and then removed her coat. Her wings stretched towards the sky before lying on either side of her and she ran her bandaged hand through the downy feathers of her right wing before grasping a feather and pulling it from the wing. She stifled the gasp of pain and made to place the feather to the side but seeing the state of the ground (it was quite dirty) she carefully pulled a few strands of hair from her nape and braided her feather there. The curtain of black-brown then shielded the pale skin of her neck and vibrant emerald sparkle of color that belonged to her feather.

Camiel paused for a moment as she wondered at her thought process but then she sighed. She knew well what she was doing. Barring the single dagger she had and now the feather which she hoped might still be of use after her 'operation' she had no weapons. She was going into this blind unless she managed to find some more weapons in the nearest store. She hoped that Michael would be able to supply weapons.

Camiel placed a hand on the metal collar that marked her as one of His Archangels…she hoped that with her next move the collar would cease to be a hindrance. However the consequences of her deed…she shook her head. She mustn't think of it and anyway she was happy to pay the price, her only fear was heightening His anger. After a final caress through the emerald feathers she steeled herself and took a deep breath while reaching behind her with her silver dagger clutched tightly in her hands. Camiel swiftly cut through feathers, tendon, and bone and attempted to stifle her pained cry, what she didn't stifle the grumble of convenient thunder did. A flash of emerald flared above her head like a halo before coalescing at her throat with a singing note. The collar clicked open and fell to the ground before disappearing in blaze of emerald flames.

The archangel of love blinked away her tears and gingerly probed the wound—it was at least a clean cut. She wouldn't have been able to do another. Then an image of a girl entered her mind, a human child that Camiel had watched over since birth. Her trials were much harder and once more the angel was heartened as she took strength from others. She accepted that she had to Fall. She accepted the consequences. Now, she had to take action. First, she'd have to fix her back now bare of any trace of angelic wings.

Camiel sighed brokenly as she attempted to sense the bonds between the humans which she knew were close. Faded bands crossed her vision like a blurry television showing before they flickered, died, and reappeared. She sighed; both she and Michael had thought that their archangel powers would be affected. Then Camiel shook her head again. Right, action was needed at the moment…ponderings could be kept until later.

A few hours later she emerged from a nearby store, entered via skylight, less bloody and definitely more prepared than she had been. Her back had been wrapped with gauze and her tattered white dress had been removed to be replaced with more appropriate clothes for women of this age. She was not very used to jeans but accepted them, even while wondering what the point of having a hole already in the knee proved, the sturdy black boots she was more pleased with. She had pulled on a blank tank top as well followed by a thin blue and black striped long sleeve shirt. Her crystalline rain drop (actually a rain drop frozen but not cold) necklace that had been a gift from Michael completed the attire. She looked at herself once in the mirror. Her jade green eyes regarded a brown-black haired woman with a pale complexion but steely determination glinting in her eyes. She quickly gathered her thick hair together into a ponytail after determining that the feather would remain unseen. Her hair still fell to her mid-back. Grabbing the bag that contained her dagger, the remains of the dress (no human would know what material it was made of), and a small gun appropriated from the hunting section of the store, as well as several dagger type knives. She secured it to her side by slipping the black strap gingerly across her shoulders. Her black coat went over it all and then Camiel was once again moving.

She had felt worse about stealing the car. As an angel…as an _archangel_… she couldn't rationalize it away. Camiel bowed her head and mentally asked for forgiveness while promising the occupant that she would return the vehicle. Of course the occupant had no idea what mental conversations were going through the angel's head as she was currently in her house curled up watching TV. The roar of her vehicle did not reach her ears and she passed the day unknowing of the theft.

Camiel closer her eyes and tried to sense the bonds once more. Again, a crackly television with half seen images reached her. However, that one Light that she had sensed flared for a moment, long enough for her to get her bearings. She began to drive…and drive…and drive, following the pull of the child. Midmorning, Camiel eventually reached the old diner—Paradise Falls and she smirked bitterly at the appropriate name. She shook her head once more as a twinge in her back reminded her of her duty. She glanced about the parking lot and curiously into an open garage which seemed to have a person looking at a car but holding a… cradle? Camiel's eyes widened with understanding—that person then was Jeep, Michael's human. As she thought of Michael she glanced about hoping that he was already here. He wasn't or at least she couldn't sense him. With a deep breath she opened her door and carefully stepped out onto the gravel. She walked across the parking lot and to the Diner's door, the crunch of gravel nearly inaudible where she stepped.

Camiel's arrival in the diner was marked with the tinkling of the bells. As she stepped into the room she swiftly glanced about. Her perusing eyes took in the cook, a family of three (and here her senses prickled a little bit at meeting the eyes of the girl), and finally a man standing on a chair beating a television mercilessly. Briefly Camiel stretched for her power and once again faded bands crossed her vision. A strong tie connected the man and woman sitting at the table and a weaker one passed from both of them to the teenager next to them. A soft gray band signified the friendship between the cook and the man abusing the television and abruptly their names came to her: Sandra, Howard, Audrey, Percy, Bob. Bob stopped his manhandling of the television to look at her and then roughly spoke, "Waitress will be with you in a moment."

Camiel nodded her head and spoke quietly, "Of course, thank you." She once again looked up to meet the eyes of the girl and then dropped her jade gaze to the ground and pulled the long sleeves of her shirt further down her tattooed wrists. The marks having appeared after she had willingly parted with her wings. She chose a table away from the family and nearer to the juke box and then sat down. The cook quickly flipped some food on the stove and then grabbed a glass and filled it with water and grabbed a newspaper from the stands before walking to where Camiel sat. He placed both cup and paper before her and smiled.

"Good morning, little lady. The waitress, Charlie, should be with you soon. She's on break right now. I'm Percy the cook, and I'll be making you some breakfast just as soon as you order." He held out his only hand.

Camiel glanced up surprised as the man began to speak so openly and friendly to her but then she blinked. She smiled and accepted the hand shake, sparing no look to Percy's claw. She accepted the kindness as it came and then her eyes fell on his cross necklace. She smiled brighter as understanding once again struck, "Good morning, Percy. Thank you very much for the water. I'm…" she paused for a moment and then continued, "Cami. It's nice to meet you."

He nodded and then walked back to the stove and began to cook once more. Camiel took a sip of her water and listened to the man continue to beat on the television. Percy finally spoke, "Lord as my witness, Bob, one of these days, that thing's gunna hit you back."

Bob quickly returned with, "What are you talking about Percy? We got a special relationship here."

"Yeah, they got names for that kind of relationship." Camiel heard more than saw Percy's smile. Bob replied with another couple of smacks to the side of the television and Camiel tilted her head to the side in slight confusion. She then began to here further talking from the family at the table barring Audrey who had moved to the juke box. Cami blinked in surprise as the family spat barbs at each other and once again bands of light crossed her vision. She deftly grabbed the meaning behind the threads that crisscrossed her vision—the sadness, the anger, the seemingly unreachable gulf that separated the family. Humans were so varied in their emotions…Cami thought with sadness.

Awhile later, after receiving and eating a stack of pancakes from Percy that was an apology for Charlie's lack of appearance, the couple was once again arguing. Camiel pushed the plate away and once again sipped her water, lost in thought, as she looked out the window. Where was Michael? She furrowed her brow into a frown. Soon, she thought, soon Gabriel would be coming…that bite to the air could only belong to him. The door opened and Camiel jumped slightly as the noise startled her out of her reverie. She glanced up to see Charlie and another man in a scarf and coat enter. She nodded her head in greeting towards the girl that Michael so wanted to protect. Charlie was lost at the moment, as was Audrey, but they would find their way. Michael and she would see to that. Camiel paused in her thinking as an abrupt longing crept into her soul to see Michael. She was surprised at the depth of emotion but then with this seemingly human body she felt so much more from both ends of the emotional spectrum.

Then Bob was yelling at Charlie for being missing for so long and she'd better not have been smoking to which she replied scathingly. The brief soul connections flashed so she could see caring beneath the rough words on both parties' sides and then the scarfed man (his name swiftly entered her mind—Kyle) asked about the phone. Not two seconds later Howard interrupted with questions about his car. Bob dealt with the issue by abruptly leaving the Diner to talk with his son.

A few minutes later Camiel watched through the window an argument between father and son. It broke her heart and she felt the pain spear deep into her. The father was aching inside from pain and the son, Jeep, he was willingly helping his father find his way back even while trusting and believing in so many other fallen people that many would just turn aside. Then the fight morphed to something different…a confession, Camiel imagined, as she saw the father clasp his son by the shoulder. They broke apart with one going back to the garage and another heading back to the Diner. Camiel dropped her gaze as the door chimes again sounded. She felt Bob's gaze go around the Diner and the rest on the television—he crossed to it with relish. Camiel understood the need to release some steam but her gaze was drawn back out the window and to Jeep who was looking into the distance. She craned her neck to see out the window and her eyes rested on a cloud that seemed to be spreading across the sky. A final thunk to the television and then the static garble was replaced with a warning siren filled her ears. Camiel's eyes didn't move from that approaching black cloud—something was coming and she hoped she was ready to deal with it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

The siren continued to sound and for a moment everyone was still. Camiel tore her eyes from the oncoming cloud and turned to the room. Percy broke the silence first, "What the hell is that?"

Bob backed up from underneath the T.V. and the spoke, "It's one of them test things."

Camiel turned to the television and read the huge bolded words—**THIS IS NOT A TEST**—and then nodded her head in agreement with Charlie's words, "Yeah I don't think that's a test."

Suddenly, Kyle broke in asking for the phone while offering money which Bob accepted. He gave directions to Kyle who walked away. Sandra broke in next, "Excuse me but if this were an actual emergency, wouldn't they be giving us instructions on what to do?"

Bob was silent for a time before asking Percy to check the radio. Camiel used this time to stretch her rapidly failing soul sense for the power of a certain someone which she was well in tune with. There, just at the edge of her consciousness, was the familiar feeling of her Commander. Michael was coming. Relief trickled through Cami before the lines that she could sense faded from feeling and thought. Percy continued to fiddle with the ancient radio for a time and then a second siren melded in harmony with the first. Percy moved the dial to try another station and again the siren noise intensified as another second siren joined the television's. He tried a final time with the same result. Camiel watched silently as all the humans turned to look at each other, fear causing their eyes to widen. Instantly, theories were thrown out to everyone—earthquake, terrorists, punishment.

Eventually Bob spoke up, "For crying out loud, there's no use speculating. I'll just call my brother up in Needles, he'll probably no something." Camiel looked out the window again, at the approaching cloud, she doubted that would happen, which proved true when seconds later Kyle walked out saying that the phone had died. Exclamations broke out but Bob calmed them, "Hey, hey, hey, everyone just simmer down." He slammed the off switch on the television and the siren noise was instantly silenced, "There's nothing to get excited about, they're probably just working on the lines. Besides," he raised a hand and brought it down while glancing towards the couple, "Jeep's going to have your car fixed quick as a jiffy, then you can be on your way, so…"

Howard nodded his head understandingly, "Good." Bob glanced around for a moment as if waiting for more arguments to break out. When nothing happened he eventually turned back to work. Camiel in the meantime stiffened as the soul connections blurred across her vision once more followed by a much more sinister power. Gravel crunching outside met her ears and her unease grew. She could still sense Michael's pure power but overlaying that was the power, power that was cloaked in blind obedience, of another of her 'brothers'. Gabriel. The car driving into the diner's parking lot crunched on more gravel before abruptly stopping. Her unease however continued to grow. She carefully rested a hand on the waistband of her jeans and running along the side until her fingertips met the familiar hilt of her dagger, she breathed a small breath attempting to calm down as she moved her hand away from her dagger. Her hands, hidden beneath the table, clenched into fists. She would protect these humans.

She tilted her head, causing brown black hair to cascade to one side as she heard someone come walking across the gravel. Something, someone, was here and it wasn't human. Cami's teeth snapped together as her jaw clenched and her jade eyes darkened. Camiel again forced herself to relax slightly; she doubted whether or not Gabriel knew exactly where she was…it seemed as of right now he was simply testing the humans' strength. She edged back into her seat even more as a dark shadow appeared in front of the blinds of the door which swung open to admit an old lady.

Camiel swiftly looked down towards the table top, burying her face into the paper to hide it from the dog of heaven. She gauged Percy and Kyle's expressions as they turned to watch the little old lady dressed in pink hobble in on her walker. Charlie saw her next and Cami watched her welcome the woman, "Have a seat wherever you want ma'am. Specials are on the board." She disappeared into the kitchen and Camiel once again eased back in her seat, causing the paper to crinkle loudly. She stilled but the hound of heaven disguised as a grandmother hobbled past her and sat near the family of three. Camiel was unnerved at how quickly her own hackles seemed to be rising in a need to protect these people of the diner but she had to wait. Her soul connection sense was flaring erratically and occasionally she could sense both Gabriel and Michael's presences. She only hoped that her own were masked from them though that seemed unlikely. Michael seemed so far away! She thought in anguish.

The old woman glanced about the diner and Camiel bent her head towards the paper, feigning sudden interest in an article, to avoid eye contact. The old lady watched her for a time and Camiel clearly felt the predator within the woman testing the air…so far it seemed she was safe. She shivered slightly as she watched the woman smiling eerily and quite widely in her peripheral vision. It wasn't normal. She wasn't normal and Camiel had never known a fact to be so true. However, the humans couldn't see that quite so clearly yet. Camiel prayed that this hound of heaven was simply a spy and would soon leave.

Her inner prayer was interrupted when she saw Charlie pass in front of her to hand the woman a menu. The old woman spoke, "I already know what I want."

Charlie took the menu back and placed her pad down on it. Cami heard rather than saw her smile, "'Kay, what'll it be?"

"I'll have a steak, please."

"How'd you like that cooked?" Charlie was already writing on the pad her blonde-brown hair occasionally falling into her face.

"Rare, if you would, and water and no ice." The woman again smiled and Camiel had to force herself not to shiver. However, her hand hadn't moved from the dagger hidden underneath her shirt. Nor would it until Charlie moved away to safety.

Charlie answered, "Coming right up."

The old lady turned her head to the side, "Charlie, is it?"

Charlie turned back, "Yeah."

"What an unusual name for a girl."

Cami watched Charlie nod, "So they say, I'll be right back with your water." She left and Camiel breathed a small sigh, her hand once again returning to the table.

The old lady wasted no time in turning to the couple and calling out brightly, "Hello. I'm Gladys, Gladys Foster." The wife turned to look and quickly pulled the end of her glasses from her mouth (as she had been absent mindedly chewing on it) to smile politely.

"Oh, hello, Gladys, it's so nice to meet you. I'm Sandra and this is my husband, Howard." Howard turned to give the perfunctory wave and then turned back. Charlie moved to give her water and then moved away again. Camiel watched her retreat like a hawk.

Gladys seemed to murmur to herself, "What a nice looking young couple…" and then louder, "What brings you up to these parts?"

Sandra turned back to the conversation, ever polite, "Um, we're on our way to Scottsdale but our car broke down and we're stuck here while it's getting fixed." Gladys shook her head from side to side in a tut-tut stereotypical old woman pose.

"What a nuisance."

Sandra spoke again, "Say, um, Gladys, the lines seem to be down here and I was just wondering if you'd heard something about what's going on…?"

The old woman replied in a false chipper tone with an even falser smile, "Oh, you don't have to worry about that sweetheart; it'll all be over soon." There was an awkward silence and then Camiel was once again stiffening as Charlie brought the steak over to the lady. Gladys smiled widely, "Oh, thank you dear. How far along are you?" Camiel wrinkled her nose in distaste as the bloody meat was set down in view and then recoiled slightly as suddenly the flies seemed to multiply and fly closer to the meat. The increase in the buzzing noise was disconcerting.

Charlie answered cryptically, "Oh, just about there." The flies' buzzing grew louder.

"The father must be very proud."

"Oh, I wouldn't know." Charlie deftly deflected the statement.

The old lady persisted, "He's—"

Charlie quickly cut her off and spoke rather roughly, "Out of sight, out of mind." However, from her position Camiel saw her add a smile to be polite. Charlie then bent to shoo the flies away from the meat.

Gladys spoke once again, "I see… So, I take it you're not married."

"No."

"That's too bad,"

"No, I prefer it that way. I don't need a man telling me what to do." Charlie had apparently decided to speak her mind. Camiel, upon further reflection, decided that she too would have said what she thought to someone who was meddling as well. Her fingernails bit into the flesh of her clenched hands. Charlie was too close to that thing!

That 'thing' decided to speak once more, "But what about the baby?"

Camiel could tell the politeness was fading from Charlie—she could hear it, "I got it under control."

"But it's going to burn." There was silence from Charlie only the buzz of the hungry flies punctuated the conversation.

"What did you just say?" Charlie asked defensively.

"I said your f*cking baby's going to burn." This time Sandra looked over, shock and some anger marring her features. Percy and Kyle followed the look with shocked ones of their own. Audrey looked up. Camiel clenched her hand over the silver hilt of her dagger while on the other hand her nails bit into the flesh of her palm leaving red crescents behind. The uneasiness grew.

Charlie snarled, "Go to hell, lady." Then she slammed the receipt on the table before storming away and back into kitchen. Camiel never took her jade eyes off the angel masquerading as the old lady. Gladys began to giggle and from there it escalated to mad cackling.

"All those little babies are going to burn." Bile rose in Camiel's throat. To say such things about children! Her anger grew but still the thought that perhaps the spy would leave kept her from moving forward. The lady began to saw into the meat with her steak knife and shoved the bloody morsel into her mouth ignoring the flies that crawled over the rest.

It was at this time that Percy quickly moved forward to calm the apparently mad woman with an easy, "Woah, woah."

Sandra smiled a fractured let's-not-upset-the-psycho smile, "Gladys…umm." Gladys' head jerked up with a sickening crunch that was definitely not normal human behavior.

Gladys spoke her voice sounded more evil, "Shut up you stupid c*nt, all you do is complain, complain, complain." Sandra was shocked into being quiet…her husband less so. Howard rose to his feet ignoring the cries from his wife (No, Howard. Howard, no, no, no, no.)

It was at this point, where Howard was walking towards the old lady, which Camiel decided that she had to act. She moved to stop him. There was no way she would let innocent blood spill. Then her soul sense flared bright and a voice whispered through her mind. She met the eyes of the hound of heaven and saw a different intelligence shining once more. Still her hand moved towards the dagger until Gabriel's voice whispered louder, _'Naughty, naughty Camiel. These were not your orders.'_ Then bonds of emotion, seemingly sprung up from nowhere shackled Camiel to where she was. Her soul sense flared as she felt sticky ropes of iron-willed, blind devotion wrap around her. Her arms pinioned to her sides she winced as the 'ropes' tightened.

Camiel could do nothing but sit frozen where she was as the woman proceeded to bite into Howard's neck. She could do nothing but sit frozen when the blood splattered across her face and pandemonium broke out. Cami railed against the bonds placed around her. She influenced by the others emotions and being the only one to see the ties that connected everyone was now being held by one of her own. One of the Seven had decided to turn against her. Gabriel, with his unceasing obedience and devotion to God's will, had decided to stretch his power and impose his own wishes and will on her own.

She struggled against him bitterly thinking that he had known she was there all along. Meanwhile, the old lady had leapt to her feet, flipped her table away from her with strength that was not her own, and with Howard's blood dripping down her chin she spoke, "You're all going to die."

Percy, with his ex-military training was the first to snap out of it and act. He seized a frying pan from the oven and whipped it through the air with all the force he could muster. It connected with a sickening crunch and the lady fell. Howard lay on the ground crying out in pain. His screams ripped into her soul and she cried out to Gabriel angrily. Again, Howard groaned and again a fresh stab of pain was pushed deep into her soul. She was an archangel and she loved the humans as her Father did. His Beloved chosen ones were her own. It followed then, that Howard's pain was also hers to bear.

_'Gabriel, stop this. My will is my own,' _She tried to move to no avail. His will still strongly held her in place.

_'You should've followed orders, Sister. This is not what you were supposed to do.' _For a few moments she felt his hold lessen and she paused and then blinked in understanding as another soul aura pulsed through her and washed away Gabriel's bonds. Michael. He was coming closer! Gladys had risen now, her cheek torn open from the frying pan, her eyes black, her teeth pointed and she was growling. Gladys stepped closer to Camiel, still bound immobile by Gabriel's presence and when she tried to glare at the hound of heaven she received a swift blow that cracked her head to one side. She was winded and then she was screaming as Gladys, once old lady now possessed being, ripped claws through her arm and tore down. Screams of horror from the others that were gathered followed as the old woman began to climb the wall and then began to crawl on the ceiling. Gabriel strengthened his bond on her—his emotional will wrapping about her throat choking the breath from her and then going further to keep her arms and legs pinioned as they were.

Gabriel spoke in her mind, _'Our Lord wishes the humans to be destroyed like in the Flood so long ago, Camiel. Why do you fight His wishes?' _His whisper was faint though. He was losing power but not quick enough. Her blood continued to drip down her arm and the fiery pain continued but she ignored it. These people were in danger and it was her job to protect them.

The woman was still climbing about on the ceiling. Bob pushed Jeep away and raised a gun to aim. Percy had armed himself with a strainer that he raised in the air and Kyle was watching on seemingly incredulous to which he replied with, "What the f*ck, man?" Three shots cracked through the air and then Gladys dropped to the ground right in front of Bob and slapped him away like he weighed nothing. The gun landed at Jeep's feet.

Again a pulse of Michael's power came to life in Camiel's rapidly dimming soul sense causing the bond that held her to loosen. Still, Gabriel attempted to whisper on, though his voice grew fainter, _'I'm only doing what He wants, Camiel. Understand, Sister.'_

_'It isn't what He _needs _though, Gabriel, I beg you. Please, reconsider.'_ Jeep had meanwhile grabbed the gun and cocked it. The old lady opened the door of the counter and walked passed Camiel, she stopped for a moment and licked her lips as she saw the blood dripping down Cami's arm and made a move as to walk towards Camiel before Gabriel's power flashed once and then the hound of heaven was turning obediently and heading back towards Jeep. Camiel attempted to move and was rewarded with her hand moving slowly—as if pushing through syrup—towards her dagger, _'Gabriel…please.'_ She pleaded once more, her hand moving closer to her dagger ever so slowly. Michael's aura was cancelling out the enforced will of Gabriel but he was still too far away and she doubted whether he even knew what his archangel power was succeeding in doing. They weren't omniscient after all, that power belonged to their Father alone.

The old woman spoke to Jeep who was aiming the gun straight for her, "You cannot save her." With those words Jeep stood paralyzed and his eyes widened. Percy was yelling (Shoot her!) and finally Jeep moved. He closed his eyes tight and turned his head aside. His finger hovered over the trigger. Then suddenly, the old woman let out a guttural snarl and began to slide across the floor, mouth open and teeth glinting, with clawed hands grasping towards Jeep. Gabriel's voice and bond was nearly nonexistent, _'You will die with the child, Camiel. You've chosen death.'_

Camiel struggled increasingly against the bonds and with a final effort of will; the line snapped that had held her immobile. She replied even as she reached for her dagger, _'No, Gabriel. I've chosen to hope in life.'_ Michael's was close now and as his power once again pulsed through her now flickering soul sense her dagger flew through the air, echoed by three shots. The old woman slid to a stop near Jeep's feet, Camiel's dagger embedded deep in her neck and her back speckled with the three gun wounds. All eyes turned to Kyle who held a gun in his hand before Sandra was moving towards her husband who had, in the ensuing struggle, been left on the ground. Eventually with much talk all decide to leave and try to take Howard to a hospital.

As the group filed out the door, forgetting for a moment, the jade-eyed stranger who remained silent and out of sight; one archangel leaned against a wall and then slid down to sit on the ground. She watched as plastic was lowered onto the body of the old woman and she sighed quietly to herself while carefully probing the wound the woman had inflicted on her—she spared no thought for the cheek that had been slapped. Camiel sighed once more, she would have to patch up those wounds soon but for now she would rest. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back—this was only the beginning.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Camiel slowly got to her feet and then stumbled as she unthinkingly attempted to use her wings to steady herself. She winced when the phantom pain struck her again. Her wings hurt and yet…she had no wings. She shook her head stubbornly and bit her lip. She _was_ willing to pay that price. If the humans survived that would be all the justification that was needed for a life spent, however long, without flight.

She walked to the women's bathroom (after snagging her bag from the floor) and pushed open door before turning to lock it. She swiftly took off her shirt and turned her back towards the mirror, craning her neck around to see just how much damage remained from her wing wounds. It wasn't very pretty. The bandages appeared crimson and she bit her lip again in preparation for the next onslaught of pain. Sparing herself nothing she unwrapped the soiled bandages and dropped them into the waste basket before dousing the wounds with peroxide which proceeded to bubble white. Camiel's eyes were closed shut tight and her fist clenched as she breathed through her nose steadying herself. Then the bandages were rewrapped about her torso and then in short order her arm, red and swollen from the Hound of heaven's claws, was also peroxided and wrapped. She removed the bandages from her burned hand and blinked grateful eyes, the burn was fading fast. Those bandages went into the garbage and no others took their place.

The archangel glanced into the mirror and winced once more, although at her appearance and not at the pain this time. Her left cheek was black and blue and, where Gabriel had enforced his will upon her—namely her neck, arms, and legs—there appeared a chain of bruises. Her neck was marred with the bruise that had occurred when he choked her to silence her warning and bruises speckled her arms where he had stopped her from going to the rescue of Howard.

She tilted her head to the side as she heard the, by now, familiar crunch of tires on gravel. Perhaps another Hound was trying his luck? She tidied up the bathroom, turned on the faucet and splashed water on her face, and after drying off exited the bathroom in time to see the rescue group stumble back into the diner. Each was cursing, yelling, or wide eyed with fear depending upon the personality. She moved to the window to see what caused such strong emotions of fear or anger in her humans (she hardly even thought about her use of the pronoun) and wrinkled her nose, the sky was dark with what was seemingly a cloud and only when the buzzing reached her ears did Camiel truly understand that the cloud was a horde of flies.

A part of the humans' bible entered her mind. A verse from Exodus, 'And the locusts went up over all the land of Egypt, and rested in all the coasts of Egypt: very grievous were they; before them there were no such locusts as they, neither after them shall be such.**'** She shook her head, Gabriel was making sure he obeyed his Father but was giving Him more than He asked for. Not only would the humans die but they would die in fear. She shook her head again, this time sadly, at the thought of her brother being so cold…and flamboyant._ 'Michael,'_ she thought to herself, _'Come quickly, I cannot do this on my own.' _She turned back to her humans.

Camiel again felt the tug of respect for the female she had watched over from birth, hoping to see her reconcile with her Father and become part of the family. Audrey, one of those wide eyed with fear, standing steadfastly by her mother and helping to bring her father in. Audrey, still fearful, helping her mother bandage her father and make him as comfortable as possible. Camiel felt a pang at the encroaching death of the dad. She couldn't believe she had failed so miserably and in a way cost one of these humans their lives.

She swallowed and then stood straight—centuries as Michael's second taking over—she was a warrior at heart and as such couldn't allow these emotions time to wreak havoc. There were still other humans to take care of after all. Her jade eyes instead turned to the group that was surrounding the body of the elderly lady, as the Hound had disappeared at the moment that coincided with death in the human body. Bob, Jeep, Percy, and Kyle examined the body after Bob had lifted the plastic covering her. "She's burning up. How's that possible? She's been dead for an hour."

Bob shared an incredulous look with the others just as Jeep bent down and removed her dagger from the throat. "Whose dagger is this?" The others shared another incredulous look, who would carry a dagger these days? That was like someone carrying around a steak knife for self-defense and while it wasn't unheard of it was still not quite normal

Camiel, the source of this abnormal peculiarity, chose now to emerge from the shadows of the corner, "That would be mine."

The group looked from the dagger to the slim woman in front of them and back to the dagger. Bob finally speaks, "What?"

Camiel replies slowly so they grasp the concept, "That dagger is mine. I threw it when the Hou—I mean when the old lady suddenly ran towards Jeep." Although, Camiel reflected, ran wasn't really the right adjective. From the look that the humans exchanged, Camiel saw that they too knew that that adjective didn't do the whole 'sliding-demonically-over-the-floor' justice.

Bob snapped back to the matter at hand, "Just who the hell are you?"

"You may call me Cami." She had thought at the beginning that sharing her true name might just cause the humans confusion. Camiel wasn't a common human name and if Percy was as devout as she thought he was, then he may just leap from confusion to understanding and she couldn't have that which was why when he first introduced himself, she had said Cami.

"I'll call you whatever the hell I like. I'm keeping this," he palmed the dagger and swept his hand through the air in a clear 'go-away' gesture, "Don't go far, I don't trust you."

Camiel opened her mouth to reply but then closed it and walked away—the humans had just encountered their first possessed person, they would naturally be rough around the edges. Her eyes darkened at the pain that his mistrust had caused in her though. Humans felt everything more strongly it seemed. Camiel certainly knew that pain in her now human form was more intense than that of her archangel form. Once more a pillar of strength pulsed against her mind announcing Michael's rapidly approaching presence and her soul soared. How she wished he would arrive!

She tilted her head to the side thoughtfully for the moment, wondering at how she had gained the ability to sense the archangels' auras. Gabriel had even used his to pinion her in her place while the attack to place. Her brow furrowed… she had always been able to feel the emotions of the humans, had always been able to see them how they were, and what connections they formed with each other because that helped her find their soul mates but to feel the aura of an archangel…

She hadn't thought it possible—knew it to be impossible in her archangel form, in fact—but here she was nearly human with an erratic soul sense flaring and disappearing and now an aura sensing ability. Odd, very odd. She had thought her powers would diminish if not disappear entirely when she turned human. Camiel tilted her head to the side as she continued her thought… still, she could feel her sense-of-soul weakening and the aura's behavior was erratic at best. It appeared to her that her Fall was simply a little slower than she had expected. As if on cue, her soul since crackled across her vision before disappearing even as a wave of Michael's aura flashed before that too disappeared.

A broken sob brought her attention to her child, the one that gave her hope in the human race. Charlie had taken over Audrey's place at her mother's side attempting to stem the flow of mortal blood that continued to darken bandage after bandage of Audrey's father. Audrey had meanwhile moved off to a booth and sat in the corner, her legs drawn up to her chest and her chin rested on her knees, her eyes wide with terror and unseeing. Camiel felt her heart tighten and quickly grabbed a few napkins and a large cup of water from her own table before coming to stand before Audrey. "May I sit by you, Audrey? My name is Cami." Audrey wordlessly nodded her eyes still not seeing the present but instead dwelling on a blood soaked past.

Camiel sat at the feet of her human and gently dabbed a napkin into the water and then just as carefully—keeping her movements slow and measured so Audrey, if she chose, could stop her—began to wipe the blood that had splattered on the girl's face. Even more carefully she grabbed each hand and wiped the blood off there. When Cami looked up, tears were flowing down the girl's face and Camiel felt her heart sadden even more. This child had dealt with so much and very soon she'd feel even more pain. Camiel wasn't sure she'd be able to take it.

"Audrey, you have to be strong for your parents. They need to see you acting like the true young woman you are not the girl you are trying to pass yourself off as." Audrey didn't question this stranger's openness or even the fact that she spoke the truth that not many knew. Around this stranger, Audrey felt at peace. Beings she liked this peace she didn't lash out at the dark haired woman sitting by her.

"I can't… there was blood, so much blood. My dad, he's… he's…" She dropped her knees and wrapped her arms around the angel, tear wildly flowing now. Camiel winced as bandages moved on her back, disrupting the slight scabs forming. Audrey continued in a whisper as Camiel slowly ran a hand up and down her back in comfort, "He's going to die isn't he? He was just trying to get that…that thing to stop saying such mean things to my mom. He was just protecting her."

"I know, Audrey. Your father is a very good man and he loves you very much. Don't ever forget that. Be a daughter that he can be proud of, okay? So, then even if he does go away," Camiel couldn't bring herself to tell Audrey the truth that her father was even now drawing closer to death and what's more couldn't tell her that he would die, "he can still always be proud. You never know, he may pull through." The girl nodded and her embrace tightened on the angel. Camiel ignored the growing burn in her back and instead offered to the child all the comfort that she could. Audrey accepted it, her fractured nerves and personality acquiescing to the archangel's comfort. Audrey trusted Camiel more than would commonly be seen among strangers because of the situation and also because in her fractured state, she sensed what the others could only guess at. Camiel wasn't normal…wasn't completely human. The love and light shining from her, apparently without her knowing, was something that a normal human just didn't possess.

Suddenly Kyle was gesturing to the body, "She ain't staying here."

Camiel turned her head at the commotion and then stilled, her hand pausing from the comforting motion, as she looked into the eyes, and more importantly the shotgun barrel, of Bob's, "You're right she isn't." He strode forward and grabbed her by the shoulder and wrenched her away from Audrey.

"Cami!" Camiel shook her head at Audrey who remained in her place and raised her hands as she was escorted, by gunpoint, from the diner. Jeep and Bob carry the body out behind her and quickly moved it so it was placed between a building and the gas tank. Although the dark cloud of flies has seemingly disappeared, Camiel curled her lip in disgust as the flies descended much more quickly than was entirely normal. _'Locusts indeed.'_ The wince of disgust was followed by one of pain and Camiel grasped her forearm only for her fingertips to come away red and dripping. Her bandage was already slick with blood. A sluggish stream trailed down to her fingertips and one drop splashed to the ground. '_Well, this isn't good. Not good at all.' _

Suddenly, Bob returned to the forefront of her mind when the barrel of the gun poked her, "Okay, who are you and just why did you have this on your person?" He snarled angrily at her while punctuating his words with vicious jabs of her dagger in her direction.

She looked at him carefully as she raced her hands higher, causing a small segment of her tattoos to appear on her wrists as the long sleeve shirt fell down before she spoke again after all between gun and dagger, speaking was probably the best course of action, "I already told you in the diner, my name is Cami. The reason I had my dagger on me was to help you, nothing more, just help."

The inquisition continued, "Help with what?" The gun didn't waver from its aim at her chest.

Jeep broke in, glancing at the blood dripping down the petite dark haired woman's arm, "Dad I don't think—"

"Quiet, Jeep. Help with what Cami?"

Camiel replied quickly while smiling slightly in Jeep's direction for his care and at Bob's use of her name, "Help with creatures like her."

Bob spoke once more, "And just what kind of creatures are we dealing with? By the way show me your teeth. Why did you not help us sooner if you knew she was a freak? Are you human? If so why carry a dagger and not a gun?"

Camiel raised her eyebrows in surprise as Bob covered seemingly everything, "They were once human. Now they are possessed. My teeth?" She queried in confusion but then thought of the old woman's pointed teeth. She wanted to point out her eyes were not pure black but thought better of it at the last moment (the gun a deciding factor) before she flashed her teeth in a smile then continued, "As to the other questions, I encountered some unforeseen difficulties but I can assure you it won't happen again. I am human; I carry a dagger because I nearly got mugged once…and I don't trust myself with a gun." She silently apologized for the lie to her Father, she wasn't sure if He still watched over her. Then moved on to her next thought, she certainly hoped Michael's odd protection would continue when he got here. She still didn't quite understand how it had worked… it sort of seemed like his soul aura (so different than a human's) had melded with hers to help her overpower Gabriel's single aura. She hadn't heard of souls melding together though, unless of course they were bonded. Suryan and Jophiel had begun to tell her how their bond enabled them to do much more together, without having to talk. Camiel now took the time to ponder about her and Michael's bond. Perhaps because they had been General and Second so long together? The bond of warriors, or protectors? She mentally shrugged, she'd find out the answer when she was supposed to.

Bob grunted and lowered his gun while offering her dagger back, "I suppose you are alright then." Camiel was quiet as her soul sense flared once again. Michael was coming much closer. Kyle chose this moment to speak.

"Hey, somebody's coming." Camiel watched the cloud that heralded the car traveling at a very fast speed and her soul soared as she recognized the familiar bite of the aura. He was here! The car skidded to a halt and Camiel turned her hand holding her dagger towards the newcomer from the diner before she lowers it as she sees Charlie head toward the group. The door of the car opening drew her attention and she watched as Michael stepped out and looked toward Charlie. Charlie met the look squarely and Camiel hid a grin as Jeep ran to stand protectively in front of her. Then Michael's blue eyes were turned to her and as they met the familiar jade tone his eyes flooded with recognition and then cleared.

Bob, catching the recognition turns to looks towards his new 'suppose-you're-alright' girl only to see her looking down at the ground seemingly scared, her brown-black hair hiding her face. Bob feels a wave of protectiveness and moves the gun to face the newcomer (not noticing that as soon as his focus leaves Camiel, her jade green gaze returns to the proceedings and the faux fear disappears) though the jade softens at this protective posturing. Humans were strange, Camiel thinks again although she is sure not for the last time.  
Bob barked out an order, "One more step and I'll drop you."

Michael replied with an ever polite, "Is that how you greet all your customers?"

"Mister, after what we've been through you're lucky we don't shoot you first and greet you later." Michael's eyes flicked to Camiel for a moment and she nods in the direction of Gladys' body. His gaze flicks there and then focus back on Camiel as he looks at her pale complexioned neck and the bruise darkening there. His own eyes darken. Bob speaks again drawing Michael's attention away (as soon as he does so, Cami's hair is moved to block as much of the bruise from view as possible,) and once again at the human with the gun aimed at him, "Now, let me see them teeth…" Michael watches them all for a moment his gaze returned to Camiel's throat.

A single brow arched up and a slight mocking gleam from blue eyes matched with a slight glare and a raised chin of defiance from one angel to another conveys the communication and although no words are spoken the meaning is clear: 'Really, Camiel, you think I won't remember you're bruised if you cover it?' 'Michael, it isn't that bad. I am _fine_.'

Bob nearly roars his command and Camiel jumps slightly at the volume, "Your teeth goddammit! Let me see them!" He exclaims. Michael bares his teeth for the humans (no smile from him, just stark practicality). Charlie is watching the proceeding quietly but with quick interest. Kyle and Jeep lean forward some to examine the teeth as well.

Jeep now enters into the conversation, "No shark teeth, pop."

Bob swiftly changes tactics, "Okay then, how about you tell us your name."

"Michael."

"Well, I'm sorry about that Michael; we had this old lady in here that went crazy in my place. She had these teeth, I never seen anything like it. Practically bit a man in half." Here Camiel closes her eyes in thankfulness that Audrey has remained in side. She wouldn't need such a gruesome reminder of the fate of her father. Bob continues, "What are you going out here anyway? You don't look like any policeman I've ever saw, even one from L.A. He's gotta be right? I mean who the hell would be crazy enough to steal a cop car?" Bob chuckled once, although it sounded slightly hysterical at this point. Camiel uses this point in the conversation to attempt to wipe the blood that was still sluggishly flowing. When she looked back up to the conversation she meets Michael's blue eyes. His own are trained on her, focusing on her arm. She brings both behind her back pointedly.

His eyes flick to Bob, "You don't know?"

"I don't know what?" Bob asks exasperatedly.

Charlie broke in and spoke to the stranger for the first time, "We don't know anything and nothing works. The TV, the radio, the phone…all useless."

Michael strode forward, "I'm running out of time."

Bob stepped forward to meet him, with the gun raised. "You hold on there, fella. You better start talking or you can get the hell out of here." In a flash, too fast for the human's to follow, the gun was taken from the old man's hand and pointed at his head.

Kyle swiftly trained his gun on Michael, "Hold on now," and now Charlie let out a fearful gasp.

Jeep broke in, "Hey, dad, just tell him you're sorry." He orders worriedly. Bob closes his eyes and looks away in denial. Too proud even at this moment to admit defeat. The sound of the door opening and Camiel's quick glance announce Percy's arrival on the scene.

He walks slowly towards the danger and speaks calmly now and adds to his entreaty the motion of his hands held out, as if to calm a wild animal, "Hey, hey son, I'm sure you don't want to go spilling blood for no good reason in front of all these decent people. There are two women here, after all. Now, what do you say about just letting Bob go and then you can be on your way, nice and easy." Michael was silent for a moment, drawing the warning out, although Camiel knew it was just to make a point to the humans. He would never harm them… it just wasn't in his nature, just as it wasn't in hers. Auras pulsed about Camiel in a sudden wave and she gasped and Michael nodded in her direction.

"They're here." In another quick motion he pushed the gun back towards Bob, "You're going to need this."

Charlie cried out in confusion, "Wait who's here?"

Michael nodded his head in the direction of the dead body, "More like her."

Kyle now cried out in confusion, "What do you mean like her?"

Camiel spared an exasperated look towards Kyle, hadn't he been listening to her when she was explaining herself? She strode passed all the gathered humans to Michael's side and walked to the trunk of his car. He glanced at her once, his eyes resting on her bleeding arm and bruises. His hand flicked out and touched her bruised cheek in a butterfly light caress. His voice when he speaks is coated in concern, "Camiel."

She chances a small shrug at him with a grin, "Michael, I'm okay. I've had worse." Her mind flickered to a battle that she had been in eons ago. Demons had flocked about her and for everyone that she destroyed another took its place. While she was fast and dodged the most worrisome of the blows, cuts began to appear on her body and some of her emerald feathers drifted to the ground as they were pulled out by grasping claws despite the harden edges.

Michael's voice brought her back to the present as his hand dropped to his side to open the trunk, "I'll talk to you tonight." She nodded and glanced down at the trunk of weapons.

She reached for a bag even as he grabbed the others and some spare guns, "Michael, the humans are calling me Cami. To them I am just a human, an eccentric one, but I believe it's probably best if they don't hear my full name. Some may guess…Percy for one." Michael nodded in reply and then handed out the guns in his hand.

He passed one to Jeep and Bob spoke out again, "Hold on, I don't think that's a good idea." Even without the flash of soul sense that flared conveniently she could tell it was fatherly concern she heard.

Jeep spoke somewhat defensively, "Dad, I can handle it."

Michael echoed him, "He can handle it," however as he walked passed he met Jeep's eyes, "He doesn't have a choice." Camiel hefted the bag and followed after the group as they headed towards the diner.

Sandra appeared at the door, shadowed by Audrey, as the mystery man walked through and to the back room, "What's happening?"

Camiel shouldered through next, pausing for a quick smile at Audrey, which she returned her eyes bright with gratitude and relief to see Camiel okay. Camiel's smile faded as she followed Michael in the back to deposit the bag of weapons. What was happening was that the humans were about to be launched into a war that they could do nothing to stop.


End file.
